Chasing Destiny
by JackThRabbit
Summary: A young girl named Allison is raised by a family of Marines, who have been Marines since the government began. One day a group of pirates show up to the island her family lives on and takes young Allison! What will she do? How will she survive with people she was taught to believe are barbaric scum?


**I do NOT own One Piece or the right to One Piece, I do not own the world created by Eiichiro Oda but the OC and the plot of this story is all my own creation. This is my first submission to this site so be gentle but I can defiantly take any criticism and it is surely welcome! So please enjoy!**

"Parry child, parry!" Ferguson shouted for about the seventh time that day. Ferguson stood about 6'3" built like a fighter should be, fiery red hair that hit his shoulders when he wore it down, which he rarely did, and sparkling blue eyes. Allison straightened up and sighed, she kept her sword up and her face stern, "We shall take a meal break. Feel free to come back when you're serious." Ferguson shouted as he slammed the door behind him. Allison was tempted to stay but knew that dinner time was soon and she didn't dare miss it. Allison put her hand on her face, it had been two years since she had come back from her etiquette training, and she had begged and pleaded to train with a sword and when her father said it would be acceptable to know how to defend herself in times such as these, with pirates on the loose and what not, so Allison began to pace and look over at Fally, her handmaiden and who looked similar to a mouse but bigger.

"He will be back." Fally said calmly. Allison nodded and hit her head on the wood pillar in front of her, "Just stay calm, he doesn't think you're a failure." Fally said reading through Allison's mind, it had taken time to get used to someone being in her mind but it still took her off guard when it happened.

"Stop that. And how can he not? I can't even fend off a sword properly." Allison said waving her arm. Fally smiled, "Did you read his mind?" Allison said scooting forward. Fally chuckled and nodded,

"He knows you are capable of more and he wants you to parry right then left because it is more likely that it goes that way. He really has faith and confidence, but he is a man of short temper."

"Like most men." Allison said with a chuckle. She noticed her dress was in Fally's hands and she looked down at the standard men's battle gear. She needed to get out of these and into her dress before dinner but Allison felt sore and stiff everywhere.

"Your dress my lady," Allison smiled at Fally who stood there holding her blue gown. Fally was thin, soft of face and kind of heart. She still had mouse brown hair, and almost a mouse like face which still made Allison smile to herself. Allison herself was around 5'4" built very delicate, which her father often praised, and soft sunshine colored hair with soft blue eyes. She was a proper lady, all except for the sword fighting that is. Fally put Allison's dress over her head and laced it up almost as fast as she remembered Marie doing. Fally turned to the door and slid it open,

"Oh! My Lord!" Fally said as she almost ran head first into someone Allison couldn't see. Fally dropped her head asking for forgiveness, Allison moved to stand directly behind her,

"Marcus." Allison said slightly taken back. Marcus stood 6'5" with brown hair neatly combed back, and a matching, equally taken care of, triangle goatee that was neatly combed and trimmed down on his chin. He was standing in front of the shocked pair in his perfectly clean, neatly pressed captain's coat. Marcus had always thought that Allison being trained in the way of the sword was a complete joke.

"Allison, where is your teacher?" Marcus asked looking at the room with a raised eyebrow.

"It is meal time my Lord." Allison replied looking steadily at her adopted brother.

"Ah, very good, may I?" Marcus asked offering his arm to Allison. Allison tilted her head respectfully and took the offered arm.

"Thank you Elder brother." Allison said almost not paying attention to what she was saying, "May I inquire what this unexpected, yet most appreciated visit is about My Lord?" Allison asked properly. She knew that her brother was a good man, but he had grown cold and distant, a mere shell of the man she once knew.

"Of course, my dear," Marcus said, it was as if he were here with her and a different place all at the same time. "I have a mere idea, if you will have it. I believe that it may help you in your quest with the sword." Marcus said watching her out of the corner of his eye. Allison misstepped losing her balance, she felt Marcus take a step to the right toward her and pull on her arm and waist to correct her misstep.

"You would really allow such a thing Elder brother?" Allison asked smiling brightly. Marcus lifted an eyebrow at her and scoffed,

"What an unlady like thing for you to do My Allison." Marcus looked ahead of them and sighed. Allison felt her face fall, "But I suppose it can't be helped, can it?" Marcus added after a moment. Allison felt herself smile, My Allison, he hasn't called her that in quite some time. As they both walked down the hall, she felt as though she knew this man that was holding her hand and patting it from time to time, but at the same time, she didn't know him at all. After he received his promotion to Captain he had grown cold and distant to her. He had left for over a year after receiving his promotion and his own ship. Something had happened to him, and although she knew he wouldn't tell her, she wished part of him would confide in her like he used to. She knew she could melt the ice on his heart and ignite the flame that was once there. She just needed more time.


End file.
